1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a splash-proof device for use in a storage battery, and more particularly to a splash-proof device for use in a storage battery provided integrally with a cell cover for purpose of preventing a liquid spray from being leaked from a cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
During charging a storage battery, hydrogen and oxygen gases are evolved, and with this gas evolution a liquid spray, for example, a sulfuric acid liquid spray in the case of a lead acid storage battery is formed. In a vented type storage battery, extreme difficulties are encountered in preventing the liquid spray from being leaked out of the cell. Generally, the vented type storage battery is provided with a screwed or bayonet type plug to permit the aggregation of the evolved liquid spray by means of the splash-proof device inserted inside of the plug. In addition, for purpose of allowing the hydrogen and oxygen gases evolved during charging to escape out of the electrolytic cell, a gas vent should be provided. Particularly in a storage battery for use in an automobile, electric vehicle, etc. the leakage of the liquid spray and the electrolyte should be prevented also for purpose of avoiding corrosion of the car body due to the chemical action of the liquid.
A conventional splash-proof device has constructionally a wide variety of configurations, and one of typical devices is of the construction wherein a pair of circular splash-proof baffles each having a plurality of notches in its circumference are connected to each other in a manner that their central portions are connected by means of a columnar support so as to prevent the notches from being arranged vertically in alignment with each other. Conventionally, this type of splash-proof device is used in a manner that it is inserted inside of the plug whose head is bored with a gas vent. In the conventional splash-proof device like this, however, the leakage of a liquid spray and electrolyte can insuficiently prevent. Further, for example, in the case where the electrolyte is deposited on the device due to vibrations, it drops into the cell less likely. As a result, sometimes the electrolyte effluents out of the device through gas vent and sometimes a liquid film is formed in the gas vent or notch portions, to interrupt the gas escape. Further, the conventional splash-proof device has additional drawbacks that should be provided with the plug, for which reason, for example, when added the electrolyte or water, it takes a considerable period of time to perform the plug-attaching or detaching operation, for which reason the operation efficiency is not increased.